Gyroscopes (sometimes referred to simply as “gyros”) are devices which are sensitive to rotation, and therefore which can be used to detect rotation. Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) gyroscopes typically include a movable body, sometimes referred to as a “proof mass,” to which an electrical signal is applied to produce motion predominantly along a particular axis. This is referred to as driving the proof mass, and the axis along which the proof mass is driven is sometimes referred to as the “drive axis.” When the gyroscope experiences rotation, the proof mass additionally moves along an axis different than the drive axis, sometimes referred to as the sense axis. For some MEMS gyroscopes, rotation causes the proof mass to move linearly along the sense axis. For others, rotation causes the proof mass to rotate. The motion of the proof mass along the sense axis is detected, providing an indication of the rotation experienced by the gyroscope.
Some MEMS gyroscopes include multiple proof masses that are mechanically coupled together. The proof masses can be coupled together in an attempt to provide synchronous motion while rejecting undesired motion in either the sense or drive axes.